Inuyasha and Kagome- Healing, and Learning
by BunnyLeigh2014
Summary: Okay guys, this is a story about how Inuyasha and Kagome's live are changed when he goes back to present time to take care of her after a nasty battle with Kikyo. Will Inuyasha and Kagome finally tie the knot? Will Sesshomaru admit to his very human feelings? Is Kikyo even really dead? Find out these things and more as you escape into "Inuyasha and Kagome- Healing and Learning!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY guys! This is just an idea I got...lets see how far this story can really go!

-Leigh :)

I do not own Inuyasha, or Facebook.

…_**Chapter One…**_

_**The Battle**_

"Kagome! Run!"

I hesitate and that is my downfall. One of Kikyo's arrows flies right through my shoulder and I'm knocked down.

Inuyasha is protecting me with his life. The air smells of blood, gunpowder, decaying human bodies, and smoke. This battle has to end soon. Inuyasha can't hold on any longer. If he gets any more desperate then he will turn full demon and with me in this state I can't stop him.

Naraku and Kikyo are relentless. This is it. Someone is going to die. I know that Naraku will not be taken out today. We were caught off guard, and now the beautiful meadow has been ruined by decaying bodies and the backfire of the Band of Seven's weapons. Naraku showed his face. He showed up with an army and they all turned on him. All except for Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi. Now, we are all fighting for one thing. That thing isn't to kill Naraku, not to save the world, not for the shards. We're all fighting to kill Kikyo, she is the key. If it weren't for her then none of this would have happened. SHE had the jewel. SHE seduced Onigumo. SHE caused all of this unrest that eventually came to peril. So now she must die. But Naraku won't let her go down without a fight.

I glance up and Sesshomaru drops in. He hasn't been here at all. And he's just now showing up…..Why?

He droops Rin into my arms. I'm covered in the Hoari.

"Cover the girl."

I'm in shock "What?"

"Cover the girl. Or you will be responsible if she looses her life."

"Why would you bring her to a battlefield?!"

"I didn't. Hokudoshi did." He jumps up and goes into battle with him. There are two of us, and Six of them. I pray that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can get along for a change. Everyone has either been killed, badly injured, or knocked unconscious by the horrid chemicals in the air. Sango gave me her mask when she was injured. Telling me to keep fighting. But now I know what I have to do. I get the sashes off of sango's outfit and strap Rin to my back. I put on the Haori where it completely covers her and still gives me some protection. I pick up my bow and come out from behind a pile of rubble. I'm going to kill Kikyo. I swear I will kill Kikyo. For Inuyasha, for Sango, Miroku, Shippo. For EVERYONE I love. I'm motivated by love, and the will to live. I'm motivated by Inuyasha, my protector, my best friend, my boyfriend, my soulmate. Once Kikyo is gone for good there will be nothing standing between us.

I look behind me and Kirara is standing behind me, with her special mask on. I nod at her and she transforms, the mask transforming with her. I get on her back and she goes airborne. This whole time they have been fighting from the sky, raining down despair on us. It seems that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have caught on because Inuyasha is now mounting Ah-Un and Sesshomaru rising up, using his flying skill.

Kikyo looks at me with disgust and I stare her down. "Whats wrong Kikyo? Never thought I could overcome any of your little tricks? Well you were wrong. VERY wrong."

Kikyo looks solemnly at me "You will die today girl."

"No chance." I raise my bow and suddenly its a battle of will, who will fail, let their guard down?

There is nothing in this world but me and Kikyo, the shell of the woman who is about to die.

We shoot at each other, use our powers, everything. But nothing is working, We are each getting weaker by the moment at the same pace. There will be no true winner. Suddenly I am falling. Inuyasha catches me and starts rising again.

"Lets get her, Kagome!" He hands me a sword that I've never seen before. "Use it."

I hold it for a minute while we're gaining back our altitude. "Now Kagome!" Sesshomaru yells.

we all swipe our swords at the same time causing a wave of Red, Blue, and White.

All the sudden the sky turns blue and Naraku and his minions retreat.

There is only the grey field, our team, and Kikyo left. Her body sinks into the ground and then a strange light emanates from the spot. the whole field turns purple and then back to green, everyone regains consciousness, and their wounds are gone. Except for me.

I'm the symbol of the battle, our victory. But the war is far from being won.

~The next day~

I'm so cold. It hurts so bad. I stir which wakes Inuyasha and he checks me over "You okay?"

I nod and cuddle closer to him. He wraps the Hoari tighter around my body. If it weren't for the Hoari I would be naked. We were in a terrible battle I was wounded so badly that everyone had to practically rip my clothes off to treat my wounds. So now I only have under ware. This should be fun until we get to the next village.

Inuyasha takes off his undershirt and wraps it around me, and then puts the Hoari back on me. I smile in appreciation and kiss his cheek. He kisses me back and then looks into my eyes. "How about we go back to your time for a while. It'll be good for us to take a break."

I'm apprehensive but then I agree. We write the others a note and I climb on his back so we can go ahead and leave. I can't even walk yet. I need to go to the hospital.

~present day~

We shoot up through the well and Inuyasha runs inside carrying me. My wounds have reopened and he's worried. My mother meets us at the door and her face is the picture of worry. Inuyasha lays me down on the couch as he explains to my mother what happened. She tells him to take me straight to the hospital and to run there. He picks me up and as we go to the hospital I see his tears….


	2. Inuyasha's ResolutionREVEIW!

_**Chapter Two**_

…_**Inuyasha's Resolution…**_

_Okay, first of all I would like to thank the ONE person who gave me a review. If you guys like the story please review it. I don't mean to be rude, but I just would like to know what I can do to make it better and what you guys want to read. _

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own HotTopic. or Kroger.**_

_**ANYWAYS! My rant is now over SO lets get on with chapter two!**_

_**Love you guys! **_

_**~Leigh :)**_

…**.**

When they get out of the hospital Inuyasha walks back to the house with Sota and Kagome's mom. The hospital offered to call a car for them but Inuyasha insisted on carrying her.

Sota runs up in front of Inuyasha "What actually happened?"

Inuyasha thinks for a minute and responds. "Kagome was injured in battle. I covered her with my Haori, It protects you against fire and trust me kid there was a lot of fire. Anyways, when my brother's little…..Minion…was injured Kagome started emanating this weird white light. She was moving so fast she had strapped the girl to her and gotten on Kirara before I'd blinked. She fought and fought. She thinks that it lasted only a few minutes, but when she jumped back into battle it lasted for at least another day until we killed Kikyo."

"Wow, so Kagome was hurt pretty bad?"

"Yes."

"Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Now I don't think thats a good idea, they need some time to themselves Sota" Ms. Higarashi chimed in.

When they were finally alone Inuyasha held Kagome close and she woke up "Hi Inuyasha. Wha' happened?"

"You were out cold by the time we got you to a doctor. They put stitches in you and gave you medicine."

"Oh…Inuyasha when can we go back to the Feudal Era?"

"When I say. Now rest Kagome."

As soon as Kagome was fast asleep Inuyasha snuck into her bathroom and ends up having to go ask her mother how to work the tub. He sat down and while he was bathing he started crying.

*INUYASHA POV*

_'Man, I almost lost Kagome twice in one week. She's so damn strong. I want her to be my mate. She will never say yes to me though. Who am I kidding? She wants someone from this era. Not. Mine. _

_Thats it! I'll go to school with her, get smarter, and then she'll say yes! _

_Yeah! Thats what I'm gonna do!"_

_*NORMAL POV*_

Inuyasha takes the stairs in one big leap and finds Kagome's mom in the kitchen.

She looks up at him warmly as always "What is it dear? Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since you got here."

"Yeah. But thats not why I came in here. You see, I want to go to school."

…**.**

_**Okay guys, I know that was a really short chapter but work is CRAZY and I come home so tired I can't hold my eyes open. But I have committed to this so I'm going to do it. **_

_**I need a minimum of four reviews before I update again. Not counting the two that are already there. So I'll need a total of six reviews overall before I update. I'm not trying to be rude/meanBUT….I need some feedback lol.**_

_**ANYWAYS! The fiancé wants to go to bed so goodnight! **_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**~Leigh~ xD**_


	3. Bath Time! :)

_**...Chapter Three...**_

_**~Bath Time!~**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha, Spencers, or JCP for that matter...ENJOY**_

_**~Leigh :)**_

Inuyasha woke up to Kagome standing over him with some regular clothes folded neatly in her hands.

He blinked and then stood up "Kagome, what are those?"

"Clothes silly, we're going shopping for your school uniform."

"Oh….But why do I need those?"

"Because we're going into the city shopping. We have a lot to do in the next three days to get you ready."

"Okay…" Inuyasha walked into the bathroom wanting to take a bath….but then he realized he didn't know how to work the tub and he had no idea what any of the stuff was. "Hey Kagome! Come in here for a sec!"

Kagome limped into the bathroom, still adjusting to the big brace on her leg. "What is it?"

"How do I take a bath?"

Kagome thought for a minute and then decided she would just take a bath with him. "Take off your clothes." She said as she started to slip her nightgown over her head.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kagome standing in front of him in just her panties. "Wow, okay."

He took his clothes off and sat on the counter waiting for what she was going to do next.

Kagome turned the faucet on and made sure the water was warm, she turned around and had Inuyasha to take her brace off. He then took off her panties and lifted her into the tub and sat down spreading his legs on either side of her.

Kagome leaned her head back on his shoulder _'I wonder if we'll ever be officially together…'_

Inuyasha looked down at the solon look on Kagome's face. _'It's time' _He thought.

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose in Kagome's hair as she gingerly washed herself and then turned to wash his chest. When they were both clean Kagome turned on some more water so the water would heat up, then she cuddled up to Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha put his arms around her and pulled her up. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to ask you."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I want you to…stay with me…"

"What?"

"Stay with me. Be my mate. I mean, we can come back to this time whenever you want after we go back. But I figure since we spend all of our time together and even when we aren't looking for jewel shards that it only makes sense."

"Oh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at the water "You don't want to…"

"Of corse I do. Come here." Kagome took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Inuyasha returned the kiss and then he pled slowly away "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

_**Okay! So I know this was a short chapter but there is more to come...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_**_review! Thanks guys! :)_**

**_~Leigh_**


End file.
